


It Ain't Me

by bleedingmigraine



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Lots of Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingmigraine/pseuds/bleedingmigraine
Summary: You and Richie ended things awhile ago due to his drinking and partying habits, but a few months later on a cold night has you on the phone talking to a ‘drunk’ Richie, pleading with you to listen to him and that he misses. What will you do?





	It Ain't Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song It Ain’t Me by Selena Gomez and Kygo, so like keep that in mind lmao. This was just a random idea I came up with like 10 minutes ago. This is also pretty short, and I don’t think I’ll make a part two, but I left it open for the possibility of one.

Feeling the chilly breeze seep through her open window she sighed, flipping over onto her stomach feeling the tank top she had worn to bed rise up exposing her lower back. No matter what position she tried to flip herself into it couldn’t seem like she could fall asleep.  Staring at the red numbers on the alarm clock that sat on her bedside table a few inches from her bed, until her eyes adjusted just enough to register what the clock was reading.

_3:24 A.M_

Groaning she turned her head to face the wall and closed her eyes. She laded there for what felt like hours before she grunted and lifted herself up by her forearms, arching her back causing her hair to fall into her arms. With flip of her head it moved just enough for her to achieve her goal for the moment, reading the clock again.

_‘3:27 A.M’_

With a huff she laid her head back down thinking to herself, how many huffs, sighs, and groans more would it be until she finally fell asleep. Closing her eye she let her mind wander back to the boy she need most on nights like this.

_She thought of his black curls, the ones she’d ran her fingers through so many times, the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her small frame, the stupid jokes he’d tell her to pass the time until they feel asleep. And how their bodies would mold together-_

She was jumped from her thoughts at the sound of the phone line ringing, dashing out of bed to get it before it woke up her parents she picked up the phone. Acting as if she had just woken up she lowered her voice to sound groggy and irritated. 

“Hello?” She asked into the phone. She waited for a reply for a few moments only to be received with silence, repeating her question again only sounding more awake she waited - still only more silence. Thinking this was some joke she set the phone down ending the call. Looking at it for a second she was about to turn around and resume her sleepless night before the phone rang again. More irritated than anything she quickly picked up the phone this time and answered more sternly. “Look I don’t know who this is but you need to stop calling-” She didn’t get a chance to reply before another voice interrupted hers. 

_“I’m sorry, I just wanted to hear your voice.”_

Pausing she was stunned, she didn’t expect to hear  _his_ voice after so long. Especially at what had to be 3:33 A.M by now. Shaking of her shock she tried to sound like she didn’t want him on the phone. When in reality she  ** _only_** wanted him. With other sigh to add to tonight's count she replied. 

“What do you want Richie. It’s to late for this.” 

 _“I just missed you (Y/N). I haven’t heard from you in so long.”_  He slurred. At least it sounded like a slur to you. You didn’t really care anymore. Its all he seemed to call you for when you were dating was because he was drunk and just needed a ride home. And you figured the things he was saying these things just to sugar you up into getting a ride from you like he use to do months ago.

“I wonder who’s fault that is.” She sneered into the phone moving to lean against the wall, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder as she crossed her arms, the cold curly cord touching the flesh of her arm sending goosebumps down it. 

 _“Please don’t do this right now (Y/N), I mean it. I really do-”_ You cut him off.

“No Richie you don’t mean it, you never did any other time. All I was to you was just a taxi driver you could get free sex out of. You never remember anything you say because all you fucking do is get shit faced drunk!” She ranted into the phone, moving her once crossed arms to take one and grab the phone, clenching it angrily. 

_“No (Y/N), please don’t say that. I’m not even drunk please just listen-”_

“No, Richard Tozier, listen to me! I’m not going to continue these games anymore. I’m tired and done with this. I’m not going to be the one you crawl to every night again. I hope you have someone who is going to wake up tonight to get, your drunk lonely self, a ride home. Cause **It Ain’t**   **Me**.” She felt her eyes water and the first tear fall down. 

 _“(Y/N) please, that’s not what I wanted, please don’t do this!”_ She quickly slammed the phone down, unplugging it so she wouldn’t hear it ring in her room again. Sliding down the wall slowly she heard the phone ring in her parents in the distance as she pulled her knees to her chest placing her arms around them and laying her head in between them, hiding from the rest of the world as she cried. 

 **“It Aint Me.”** She thought to herself, as she heard the sound of pebbles being through against her open window still leaking in that cold breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this posted on my tumblr page cause like why not.  
> https://bleedingmigraines.tumblr.com/post/172221648662/it-aint-me-teen-richie-tozier-x-reader


End file.
